Identical Twins?
by MadEye1200
Summary: Fred and George are indentical twins...right? George knows there is a distinctive difference, and he's about to meet a girl who knows it too.


The Weasley Twins – Chronicles of Accomplished Troublemakers III

**The Weasley Twins – Chronicles of Accomplished Troublemakers **

**Identical Twins?**

Fred and George Weasley were identical twins except in one way. Fred was the ladies man while George generally hung about at the edges of conversations with pretty girls, where he smiled uncomfortably, and kicked his foot in the gravel, hoping he could escape as soon as possible.

Few people realized that George was a bit timid when it came to the ladies. Fred and he were both boisterous and fun loving. As a twin he was at home in a crowd, stirring up trouble with Fred at his side. However, being on one's own with a member of the opposite sex was quite another thing, where there was no one to complete your sentences, or to keep the conversation flowing. Somehow, in those situations, George choked.

In their sixth year, Fred had got a date for the Yule Ball effortlessly, whilst George had gone to the ball alone. Fred dated whom ever he pleased, and effortlessly. Even the muggle shop girls in Ottery St. Catchpole were delighted by Fred's magnetism. George was equally witty, equally funny, equally good looking, but very shy on his own.

Jane was a very pretty girl who worked in Flourish and Blotts…and Fred fancied her. Of course Fred fancied any pretty girl that crossed his path. George thought she was a dream, but whenever he passed her on the street he simply couldn't think of the right thing to say, so he said nothing. Fred provided the clever banter.

George and Fred had nipped into Flourish and Blotts one afternoon to avoid a sudden downpour. While George brushed rain drops off his sleeves, Fred set to work charming the lovely Jane. It didn't take him long to convince her to go out with him after work to for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. George, who was a smidgen more perceptive, noticed that Jane seemed a bit uneasy when she accepted his brother's invitation. Her eyes had flitted to George for the briefest of moments. Any girl should feel uneasy around Fred, thought George. As much as he loved his twin brother, he also felt that Fred was far too charming for his own good. He worried that girls took Fred's suave manner too seriously, knowing as he did, that Fred did not fancy settling down to just one girl.

George, on the other hand, had barely even kissed a girl. Well, he supposed that Alicia Spinnet should really count. But it had been after that big Quidditch win, and they had won the cup, and everyone had consumed far too much butter beer. Alicia and he had snogged in the corner for perhaps ten minutes. However, after that, she had acted as though he didn't exist, or at least she went back to treating him as though he was part of "the twins", and not as George Weasley.

That night, George went about straightening the apartment over the joke shop and thinking about Jane. He hadn't mentioned to Fred that he found her fascinating. Had he done so, he knew Fred would have stepped aside for him. Fred was like that. But then Fred would have pressured him and wheedled him to ask her out, and when it came to girls…. George blushed at the thought of actually asking her out.

It was getting late, so George dimmed the lamp in the sitting room and went to his bed room, which was directly next to Fred's, down a dark hall. The twins had talked of putting up some sort of lamp, but in true bachelor fashion, had never gotten around to it.

Stripping down to his boxers, George threw open the window to let in the night breeze and climbed into bed. He was soon asleep.

Fred paused at the door to the flat, and put a finger to his lips, looking down at the girl next to him. She gave him a shy smile. "I really can't stay long. I should just apparate home," she said by way of an excuse.

"Nonsense!" said Fred in a loud whisper. "You must try my special Flaming Fire Whiskey cocktail. I can't believe that Tom at the Leaky Cauldron can't make one! It's a really fabulous drink."

Fred stepped inside and Jane followed, tentatively. She laid her cloak on the back of a chair and sat down as Fred rummaged in the kitchen. Clinking and stirring sounds were followed by a small puff of steam. Then Fred appeared in the doorway with two smoking goblets and a huge smile on his face.

Jane sniffed suspiciously at the cup Fred offered her. He was very charming and witty, she thought, but she had actually been hoping the other twin, George, would ask her out. There was something gentler about him. Although it was nearly impossible to tell the two apart on the street, in person, she could make out the difference.

Jane clinked her goblet to Fred's and downed a gulp of the drink. It was very strong… much stronger than she was used to. Fred kept up a stream of hilarious anecdotes for the next hour, re-filling her goblet twice. She had planned to make an excuse and leave at least twice, but somehow, a new story would begin and her cup would suddenly be full again. She guessed she lost her train of thought.

Actually, everything was getting a bit blurry.

Fred was having a very good time. There was nothing like a good listener. He told story after story and she seemed to enjoy them all. After three or four of his special drinks, he needed to visit the bathroom, and left Jane grinning in a relaxed way in the sitting room.

The room started to spin as Jane sank back into the sofa cushions. She set down the drink in her hand and rose unsteadily to her feet. Time to go home she thought, and she picked up her cloak. The room was spinning faster now, and she groped over to the wall for support. She edged along it in the dark, hoping to fine a door knob. It was not polite to apparate right out of someone's sitting room and on a more practical level, she needed some fresh air, or she didn't think she'd be able to mange it.

At last, a knob. She turned it and welcoming night air hit her face. The cool air refreshed her and made it even more clear how unsteady she really was. Jane closed the door behind her, and without further ado, she spun on the spot, nearly falling over as she did. No one like apparition, she thought. She caught herself on the edge of a mattress. _Hom_e, she thought. Good. She dropped her cloak and most of her clothes to the floor. She could sleep in her knickers. Jane crawled clumsily beneath the covers, and passed out.

Fred returning from the bathroom found the sitting room deserted and Jane gone. His smile slid momentarily from his face. Perhaps he was not as witty as he supposed. Ah Well! She wasn't exactly my type anyway, he thought as he cleaned up and then went to bed.

In what could only be described as a very Shakespearean moment, George awoke in the early hours of the morning before the sun had risen, when he tried to pull the covers around himself, he found an unusual amount of resistance. He sat up sleepily and realized there was a large lump next to him in the bed.

George expected he was dreaming, as he pulled the blanket gingerly back. This was the type of dream where a great, nasty ghoul was likely to pop up and roar at him. Still…one had to see a dream, or a nightmare through to its conclusion.

He was surprised to see instead, a half-naked girl. He rarely had these kinds of dreams, but he enjoyed them immensely. He settled in close to the girl and ran his fingers over her dreamy, creamy skin.

Then she woke up too. She sat bolt upright in the bed, nearly knocking George out of it.

"Fred!!" she screamed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"Jane?" asked George in bewilderment. Then realizing what she'd said, he shook his head and replied, "George!"

"Why are you calling George?" cried Jane who was looking very confused and angry.

'I'm not calling George," he said, "I'm saying _George_. But what are you doing here?"

"You should know, Fred," she retorted angrily.

"Of course I KNOW Fred… But why are you in my bed?" asked George confusedly.

"Fred…stop playing games with me! How could you take advantage…" she was near tears.

George's brain suddenly grasped at least one fact. "Jane," he said hoping to clam her down, "I'm George, not Fred."

Jane looked at him in shock, pulling her corner of the blanket up higher. "You're…you're George?" her eyes blinked. "How did I…" she looked around the room and spotted her clothes in a heap near the door. Her face clearly showed the progression of her thoughts; confusion, distrust, realization, embarrassment.

"I must have missed when I tried to apparate," she finally managed in a weak voice. "I'm so mortified."

George quickly assured her that finding a girl in his bed was not a bother at all and she was welcome at any time. Feeling that this did not come out quite the way he intended, he offered to leave the bedroom so she could dress.

Jane accepted sheepishly, and watched as George climbed out of his side and removed himself from the room. He had been as much a gentleman as could be expected, she thought as she dressed quickly.

When Jane appeared in the sitting room, fully clothed, George was there wrapped in a robe with a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

"Here," he said, handing her the cup. "You can take it with you…if you have to go right now, that is."

His smile was so sweet that she sat down and sipped the coffee for a minute. "You're very kind," she managed between self-conscious sips. "I'm so sorry that I…"

George dropped his head and blushed. "Don't mention it. It was…fine…"

"You know," said Jane in a whisper, as she set down her cup and rose to leave, "I'd really love to have coffee… with you… again… sometime."

George swallowed hard. "I'd really like that too," he replied. "How about tomorrow morning?"

She nodded at George with a warm smile as she disappeared through the door that led to the street.

George watched her as she entered the street and spun gracefully before she disappeared.

"What are you doing at the window," a sleepy Fred yawned as he scratched his chin.

Maybe the love of my life, George thought with a smile. "Looking at a girl."


End file.
